


I'm tripping up.

by YourMajesty



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajesty/pseuds/YourMajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash is having a hard time at home. When things at the Mount Justice get rough and he gets in trouble. His father as a fun time at home. Will people he Kid Flash or will Kid Flash start to disappear. Or will a little bird find out his secret and come save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own young justice and this is in season one. Please comment and this is going to be kind of brutal.

Kid Flash has had a hard day with the League. 'Great Batman band my from missions for a week and the Mt. Justice for a couple days. Even better I have to stay with dad. All day because its summer.' Kid Flash trudge home to his abusive father.

Time skip at the West house

Walking to the front door very quickly he slipped through with ease 'Where is he. Where is he' Wally chanted over and over in his head looking around for his dad. "Your home early" There 'he was' standing right behind Wally. His father kicked him in the back of his legs making him fall. Punch here kick there. Many many more bruises. "Wally these beating don't seem to be getting through to you and that thick head of yours. So I found another way to use you. Because who doesn't love toys." His stomach dropped he thought he knew what his father was talking about "Sex" Wally whispered he hoped with his life he was wrong. His father got closer and closer to the wall he backed up into what felt like a long time ago. "Your right my P-e-t" Oh god no no no no no. "Please don't Dad I promise I'll do any thing else please." He desperately pleaded. Struggling as his father dragged him up the stairs. Into Wally's bedroom 'No stop' Tears ran down his face 'Someone help me' Wally struggled against the older man until he was pinned under neath him. "Stop please" At one more desperate plead to get him to stop but it was going to happen his father would make sure of it as his shirt it the floor Wally let more tears fall from his eyes. 'Come help me Flash Robin Barry for god sake I'll even be happy if Artemis came and help me.' Wally pants were off "Father please don't do this. Please Stop." Wally was begging his father no longer had his shirt on. Wally was horrified he was no hero if he can't stop this "Father stop I don't want this. Please" His father didn't have cloths on the only thing still protecting was his under wear but they were at his ankles and slowly falling off his feet. 'No' That's all Wally thought as his father straddled him 'Naked together this is wrong oh god won't someone help me.' "Please stop" He screamed pain that's what he felt as his father entered him. That was it his father keep trusting as Wally laid silently tears falling from his face.Touching him so much more Wally won't ever dare say out loud to any one. "Well that was fun but tomorrow will be better" His father laughed on his way out. 'I can't stay here. Any where but here' putting on his Kid Flash suit he jumped out the window into the back yard walking no waddling because he hurt waist below. 'Come on Wallman you got to deal with the pain if you want to escape' Running to Central City Kid Flash zeta to Mt. Justice with a very mad League and Young League because he was not supposed to be there. Batman walked up to him with his famous Bat glare but Kid Flash didn't flinch 'That glare isn't that scary if you deal with my father for a day. "Go Home Kid" Batman ordered "Please don't make me" His voice was horse gripping on to the front of the Bat suit. Batman narrowing his eyes, everyone stopped glaring at the young speedster. "Why" with that Kid Flash finally broke. He hugged Batman and that takes all lot in peoples eyes courage. What they didn't know was that he started crying. Everyone started to notice when they heard his sobs. "Wally" Robin quickly ran up to his best friend disappointed that he had glared at him. As soon as Robins arms were around him Kid Flash let go Batman and collapsed in Robin sinking to the ground with him. "Kid Flash what happened." Batman asked right before he blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

Wally didn't understand why he was in a white room and not his bedroom but it came back quickly.   
He was in the medbay.  
Oh how he wished he wasn't.  
He'd blown it and his dad was going to find out and that was bad.  
Well aparantly he was vibrating with fear because Robin had slapped him to get him to stop.  
"Dude what was that for!" Kid flash exclaimed throughing his hands up in the air.  
Robin only sighed "When your best friend passes out in your arms then vibrates in his bed as soon as he wakes up you kinda want to know what's going on!" Robins voiced had raised until he was screaming by the end of what he was saying.  
Hot tears falling as he hugged Kid flash.  
"It's alright I just had a panic attack. I over reacted." Kid flash told his best friend the biggest lie in the world and he bought it.  
Deep down it hurt to know that he could lie so easily and the adults in the room seamed to buy it too even Batman.  
"Okay but your still off missions for now and stay away from the Mountain, I assume that you had a panic attack because you are too attached to the team and base." Batman told Wally every adult and former sidekick agreeing with this.  
"Okay" not okay " your probably right" no you're so wrong.  
He smiled and suggested " I should get home my mom and dad are probably worried" robin walked with to the zeta tube.  
"Be careful" robin told his friend before he was gone and on the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and vote and thank you to those you have.

It sucked.

He was walking home in the rain.

Couldn't run because of all of the people.

Not that he wanted to get there faster, who would?

But being wet sucked.

A lot.

He wonder what he did to deserve this horrible life living with monsters called mother and father.

He also wonders why nobody notices the fake smiles and forced laughs.

But they probably haven't ever heard one to judge it with.

He was standing outside his house not home it wasn't ever his home and never would be.

Slowly he opened the door.

His father was waiting.

A grin plastered one his father's face.

He was ready.

Yes wally west was ready.

Because he was a superhero.

And he knew he deserved everything that came at him.

Because deep down he believed his father.

Every insult.*slap*

He spit the blood from his mouth.

Every *kick punch slap and repeat* beating.

Blood covered the white tiles and the air turned sour.

His father left him to pick up.

He did.

Then went up to his room but not before he grabbed a small kitchen knife.

No one will know.

And I deserve it anyway.

I'm worthless wally west after all.

A superheroed freak that hurt his family by getting powers.

But no one knew that and no one will.

Not the bullies.

Not his friends.

Not the police.

Not his aunt.

Not the superheroes.

No one will know his laugh will cover it up.

The blade ran across his skin.

An addicting feeling.

With that wally was gone.

A ghost replaced him.

Now a puppet played his place.

Because right then he knew he was never going to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

His smile was bright with dark intentions.

They couldn't save him from this pit of dispair

Oh how he would fool them til he dies a meaningless death.

His father was right after all, thee words he carved into his back.

Deep angry scars.

Walking to school was difficult.

Not because he couldn't run, no because he couldn't escape their torture.

No defense no nothing.

He was pathetic weak useless wally west here.

Being a human punching bag wasn't that fun both physically and emotionally.

The words hurt.

A lot.

Just like his teams words.

Kid idiot.

Yeah I am.

Kid mouth.

I never shut up.

Kid pig.

I eat to much.

This thought lead him to a terrific idea.

They were disgusted with him because of how he ate too.

So he'd stop.

Stop eating everything.

Only little portions.

He walked into the bathroom and reread his father's words.

On his chest he read 'slit showing off your body because deep down you know no one loves you for you'

An ack settled in his heart.

He really was pathetic.

Pulling his shirt down he walked out of the bathroom and into a bigger hell.

He'd be a new person when the league and his friends see him again.

After all they don't care all they do is glare and insult him.

They don't even need him.

He was shoved into a locker.

He would show them.

He'd get faster become something and then they'd have to accept him and love him.

He was going to go solo.

Kid flash was a lone runner.

Faster then any of the other spedsters.

It'd be all right.

Because he was going to fight back.

The bruises from all of the kicks came in and then a socked one of them.

They came again but he was winning fighting back stopping them.

Wally west left the house.

A stone cold doll came in return.

Wally was gone.

Kid flash was gone.

What else could leave? 

So much more and it will if he isn't saved.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days he's been running around saving people.

Saving them all alone.

Kid flash.

Wally West.

He doesn't know the difference any more.

His life is dull it shows in his eyes.

The nights when his father creeps into his room.

His old team calls him.

Barry calls him

He ignores them.

They mean nothing, they're getting what they wanted.

Him gone.

He puts the suit on.

It's 3, just after school.

A full white suit with red boots that have red lightning bolts climbing up his legs, his red hair still showing on top with his red goggles.

Today was the day.

Kid Flash would no longer exist.

He was different.

The only speedster that doesn't chat or laugh

Because it would be fake a lie.

He's going to be alone because all he is all he ever will be is a tool.

A toy that has broken shattered in some way.

Disgusting.

Pathetic.

Now he's just stopped a robber.

The crowds start.

Cameras flash and record.

Questions start.

"Who are you?"

"Lightning"

"Are you a hero"

"Yes"

"Are you apart of the league?"

"No and I never will be."

He ran after that disappearing from vision in less then a Milla second.

He shocked everyone.

Their was a blur then lightning then nothing.

He was to fast fer that.

Nothing held him back so he let the speed take him.

Then give him back.

He's home as Wally.

Opens the door to a vodka bottle mashing into his face then pulling him in.

Another long night he thought as his shirt was pulled off.

Tears forming.

Weakness showing.

Oh how it hurt to be him but it's fine.

His fine.

He deserves this.


	6. Chapter 6

They still don't look for him.

His week of absences has expired but they don't care.

His dull green eyes stare up at the cold unforgiving ceiling.

Nose crinkles as he smells blood and alcohol, a nasty smell when mixed together.

His dad needs money , he needs money.

He's the support he needs to help his father. 

Getting up the bed creaks, the silence disturbed. 

He moves slow too slow for him anyway but he hurts joints cracking back aching.

After a few long minutes his done the house is clean.

No one would suspected anything if they came into his house.

He has no home it was lost when they abandoned him.

Sucking in a breath he turns to meet his fathers eyes.

"Boy I need money so you're going to do something for me." his fathers eyes glared

"Yes father" he responds weakly

His father shoves a piece of paper into his hands.

Wally shook as he read.

Rudolph grin grew a menacing evil smile.

He know this would happen so he looked his father in the eye and whispered "yes"

Rudolph cackled, just how Robin did but it had a twist to it.

An insane pinch of evil.

His father seemed gone for a second.

Then he came back with a smirk.

"Go clean up you need to look presentable." his father mocked and pointed to the stairs

"Go doggy" wally shivered his fathers words creeping over his skin stabbing him again and again.

He was a pet now.

He got in the shower he had to look presentable because this time someone else will crawl all over him and he will have no control because his father need him to do this.

His smile twisted his father finely need him.

His insane laugh came out.

Someone need him.

Even if it was for there own gain he'd take it.

Slowly he started to lose himself.

Green eyes dull.

Smile bright with dark intentions.

Happiness shatters to the core.

If only he knew it was a trap one he wouldn't be able to escape.

His suit had been put on.

Lightning wasn't a hero.

Nope.

Wally wasn't innocent.

A prostitute almost.

But Lighting shows up a the door and he's punished.

The League will hear of this if only they could have stopped it.

Then maybe they wouldn't have lost him.

But we're not there.

So lets continue.

Some other day.


	7. Chapter 7

That night had gone so fast his money earned was with his father and he had his alcohol.

The league hasn't contacted him and he was getting faster.

Wally was good but the beatings still hurt the abandonment hurt everything hurt.

Yet tears didn't fall from his darkened eyes.

The bags under his eyes though have blackened darken so that the make his pale complextion seem like a close to death state.

Has he thought about what had happened to break everything a knock startled him.

"Wally?" A voice questioned on the other side of the room he couldn't place it to a face he didn't know this person.

"Kiddo can I come in?" It was his uncle barry he forgot his uncles voice. It scared him how could he not recognize his uncle barry.

'Because he doesn't care about you' a voice whispered in his mind.

"Yes Uncle Barry" he answered with a plastic joy.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

The door to his old dirty room creeked open so very slowly

"You know you can come back right kid."

"Yeah I do Uncle Barry"

"Do you plan on coming back?"

"No Im quiting now if you don't mind please leave"

His eyes darkened and glared at Barry the blond was startled he'd never seen wally like this Barry wanted to know what happened.

But the voice in wally's head was screaming was to get revenge and it was becoming addicting he was ready his revenge was coming and the league better be ready.

Because a storm was approaching fast.


	8. Chapter 8

He was becoming addicted to the small razor in his hand. It was so shine and sharp he knew he didn't need anything else to live. The marks that were slowly healing on his back hurt. His father's belt hurt but he can't do anything to stop it. Stop the belt stop the words carved into his torso. Wally west couldn't do anything all he was, was a soul less red head who had a bigger brain then needed.

His lips twitched up into a smile when he start to get dizzy from blood loss so he cleans up. He couldn't pass out when his plan was just beginning, now could he? He put on his Lightning suit the red and white felt good. His eyes had a spark of joy as he raced toward Central City. Tonight would be funny a smile growing on his features. The Central bank he could see it from here. Going faster he was now inside with many many people looking at him. A smirk visible on his mostly covered face. "Hello everyone!" He called adrenaline running through him. "I have a favor to ask of you all." His hands spread out like open arms "Will you all get down or get hurt please and oh maybe call the Flash too." The all listened to his favor it was funny they actually thought he'd hurt them but then again maybe he would've if they hadn't listened. "Did someone call for me?" The Flash smiled just thinkin this was an average rogue. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case here but he doesn't need to know that now does he. "Yes" Lightning cocky voice responded to the Scarlett Speedster. Wallys smile continued to grow as the flash asked who he was. "Well Mr. Flash my name is Lightning and I think your city needs some remodeling let me show you what I mean." Lightning raced around the room reckon the in tire place in the process in a matter of seconds. "Oops I didn't mean that" giggling after saying this to his uncle showing him it was very fun actually. "You'll pay for that" the flash yelled zooming toward him. "Whatever you say old man!" Wally ran the flash still trying to catch him but falling. "I'll be back soon" Wally called and vanished after to return home. Turning into wally west and walking home. A smile on his face he'd made himself known the first step of his plan. His fingers tingle this was going to be fun. Climbing up the fire escape latter to his bedroom. His razor glinting in the moonlight looked so nice. So a victory cut was made. This is nice so nice. I'm going to win bring actual justice to the world but first I think I'll visit batmano joker he needs to a new partner in crime an associate of sorts. Oh how I'll make him laugh. This is gonna be fun. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep while the justice League tried to find this mysterious Lightning.


End file.
